Bandz A Make X-23 Dance
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: Were going into Marvel as X-23 hits the stage to drive you wild.


**Truth is life too short to not enjoy the things you like doing. So with that said enjoy my next piece in the Bandz series.**

Loud chatter filled the walls of Mileena's Lounge as the patrons were just starting to file in. It was "Dollar-You Call-It" night again and patrons surrounded the bar. The bartenders had put their hands to work skillfully juggling bottles and mixing around the contents before pouring their conconcoctions into the glasses. Amongst them was the Japanese Suplex Machine Rainbow Mika.

She was one of the head bartenders at the Lounge and rightfully so. She had the crowd begging for a great drink and within time she wowed everyone with her creation she called "The Muscle Buster". In an instant she threw multiple cups in the air then grabbed two bottles in each hand and launched those up as the liquor poured into the glasses without a single drop missing. Next she caught the bottles and put them back and kicked two bottles out and hip checked them. The bottles ricocheted off of the counter, meanwhile the cups perfectly landed on the counter and Mika caught the bottles and poured them each cup.

The patrons applauded Mika but she put a hand up signaling that she wasn't done yet. The crowd watched carefully as Mika covered each cup. Next she turned her back to the patrons and bent over making them cheer seeing her thick ass. After that she tapped the bar with her foot and all the cups jumped and landed on her ass. Then the patrons started drooling as Mika began twerking. With each movement her ass was jiggling it was making the cups flip multiple times. Some were amazed that she could make the cups do that while others wanted to reach out and give her cheeks a squeeze.

Finally she thrusted her hips in quick motion making each cup land on the counter without any of them spilling. The patrons gave her a standing ovation as she removed the covers and washed them. Everyone had a collective moan enjoying the first sip of their drinks. Just then the lights blinked twice and went out and a spotlight panned to Mileena who sitting in the luxury booth.

"I can never tell if special events like tonight actually work because this place is always packed. However judging by all the drunks here I'd say it's working. But it time I stopped talking so DJ, what do have for us today?" Mileena said

The spotlight moved to DJ Blue Balls who was ready to speak.

"Well Millz up next is truly a piece of work. She keeps her claws sharp enough to make Baraka's look dull. Now everyone give it up for X-23!"

The spotlight moved to the stage where "Bring Em Down" by Lost Prophets played from the speakers. X-23 came out with a black tube top and black shorts hugging her curves. She strutted to the pole before having her back against it and facing the crowd. X-23 shook one of her arms letting her claws go free as she slashed her clothes. The fabric was ripped and she was completely naked as she let the shredded clothing fall to the floor. She bent over and picked up some of it wrapped it around her cock. The member was limp and she wanted some more excitement, X-23 moaned in pleasure as her own lust along with stroking her cloth covered member made her shaft come to life.

A few patrons were stroking themselves as X-23 removed the clothing and threw it out to them allowing her member to fully stand at attention. She then pressed her cock and balls against the pole and was going up and down it. Mileena saw X-23 do all this and gave DJ Blue Balls the signal, the DJ winked at her and hit the switch. X-23 shouts out as her pleasure skyrocketed as the pole started vibrating.

Patrons were stroking faster as X-23 wrapped her legs around the pole and hung upside down. She made sure she was at eye level with the patrons as she was rubbing her breasts together and twisting her nipples. X-23 let go of her own chest and gripped the chest of a patron that was her stroking her member in front of her. She remained upside down as she was squeezing the woman's chest tightly. The woman stopped stroking and had her hands out slightly as the brunette's grip had her frozen except her member which wouldn't stop twitching. She let out a groan as X-23 was sucking on one of her nipples. X-23 bit down on her nipple making groan a little louder before taking her mouth off of it. The brunette kept herself upside down as she pressed her cock and balls against the vibrations of the pole. She let out a loud moan as semen blasted out of her cock and hit some of the patrons.

The patrons couldn't hold back any longer as they hit an orgasm. Semen flew in every direction as X-23 was covered in the creamy liquid. She then stroked herself a few times before bending over and put her mouth around her cock and was taking it as deep as she could. X-23 had one hand on her shaft while the other was squeezing her balls. She moaned softly while going down on herself and quickened her pace as pressure was building. Her balls twitched in her hand as she let out as muffled groan hitting another orgasm. She swallowed every drop and licked her lips getting all of her load.

X-23 wrapped her arms around the pole and bent her legs. Next her legs were bent enough as she put her feet on her shaft and was stroking it violently. The excess semen on her member was an added bonus to her stimulation. She kept her balls against the pole as her pace quickened. Her sensitivity was still dangerously high and she was shouting loud desperately trying to hold back. Patrons did her no favors as they reached climaxes shooting more semen on to her. Each clump of cum hit her like a ton of bricks and it drove her crazy. Once the last clump hit her that was it as it caused her to hit an award winning climax that sprayed out into the crowd and covered the patrons. The crowd hit one last climax but upon hitting it they collapsed onto the floor making their cum shoot up into the air and come back down and land all over them.

The lights when back on as the music faded out. Loud pants echoed around the place as the patrons were all sprawled out on the floor trying to catch their breath. X-23 did a cartwheel off of the pole as she licked some cum from her hand and walked off backstage.


End file.
